classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru Legacy
The Subaru Legacy is a mid-size car built by Japanese automobile manufacturer Subaru since 1989. Part of the original design goals for the Legacy model was to provide Subaru a vehicle in which they could compete in the lucrative North American midsize market against competitors Honda Accord and Toyota Camry. Higher performance variants of the Legacy are offered as competitive alternatives to compact executive cars such as the Audi A4, Alfa Romeo 159 and BMW 3 Series. The Legacy also serves as Subaru's flagship car. In 1996, a variant of the Legacy with heightened suspension called the Legacy Outback was introduced to compete in the burgeoning sport-utility vehicle class and proved to be a sales success for Subaru. The Outback line was split into its own model in 2000, known as the Subaru Outback. It is unique in its class for offering all wheel drive as a standard feature, and Subaru's traditional boxer engine. The Legacy bears the name Liberty in Australia out of deference for Legacy Australia, a veterans' assistance organization. As of 2008, 3.6 million Legacies have been built since its 1989 introduction. First generation (1989–1994) - BC, BJ, BF The introduction of the Legacy was a notable departure from Subaru products in the past. The Legacy was formally released January 23, 1989 in Japan, with an introductory price of ¥2,550,000 for the turbocharged RS (approx. USD $18,800 at 1989 yen exchange rate). The first Legacy was available at Japanese dealerships on February 1, 1989, with worldwide distribution starting in 1990. Subaru had earned a reputation of building vehicles that were regarded as quirky and other Asian manufacturers were bringing more upscale and conventional appearing models to the market. The Legacy broke with many Subaru traditions, such as no longer locating the spare tire in the engine compartment, behind the engine and above the transmission, a tradition started with the 1966 Subaru 1000. The Legacy was an all-new model, and positioned above the Leone, XT, Justy, and kei cars Rex and Sambar in Subaru's model range at the time. The Legacy also introduced an entirely new flat-4 engine series, called the Subaru EJ engine, which was quieter and more powerful than the previous Subaru EA engine. The DOHC 2.0 liter turbocharged 217 bhp (162 kW; 220 PS) EJ20G engine was introduced in the Japan-spec Legacy RS, RS-RA and GT in 1989 and later used in the Impreza WRX when it was introduced to Japan in 1992. International versions of the Legacy turbo were offered the DOHC 2.0 liter engine with a water-cooled intercooler starting with 1991, with a manual transmission only in the RS and RS-RA version, the GT version was available with an automatic transmission. The USA-spec EJ22T SOHC 2.2 liter 163 bhp (122 kW; 165 PS) turbo was not offered with an intercooler when it was introduced in 1991 as the Legacy Sport Sedan, and was available with either a manual or automatic transmission. In 1992, the Legacy Touring Wagon made its debut, but was only available with an automatic 4-speed transmission. Both turbo models, the Sport Sedan and Touring Wagon, had upgraded components. Brakes had ventilated rotors both front and rear with ABS standard, a 4EAT automatic transmission capable of handling the additional turbo's power, thicker sway bars, and wider tires were some of the included performance improvements. Turbo models were only available with AWD. The Legacy began with a 5-door wagon or 4-door sedan body styles with FWD and an optional full-time AWD package, and was introduced in North America, the UK, Germany, the Benelux region of Northern Europe, Japan and Australia. Options included 4-channel ABS, licensed from Bosch and air suspension height control, which lowered the vehicle at speeds above 50 mph (80.5 km/h), and also allowed the driver to increase the vehicle's ground clearance for off-road conditions. The USA-spec included the passive restraints (motorized seat belts) through the 1994 model year with exception to the right hand drive Postal model which was only available with conventional seat belts. Driver's side airbags were an option midway through the 1992 model year and became standard in 1993. Passenger airbags weren't available until the 2nd generation arrived in 1995. These model codes are designated in the VIN of each vehicle, such as "JF1''BF''3BL0E-": Legacy Codes *BC=89-94 Sedan *BF=89-94 Wagon (raised roof) *BJ=89-94 Wagon Category:Subaru Category:Modern Category:Post-war